


Count Me In

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Pre-Slash, Single Parents, So Many Kids, i actually really enjoyed this and might continue it in another series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: And, for once, luck was on his side. When Ronan walked into the classroom, Opal was chatting rather happily to another little girl and the hot dad from this morning was standing there, chatting with another parent. Ronan waited, watching Opal until the other parent left and Hot Dad was left alone. Even then, he waited another minute, not wanting to seem desperate, but Hot Dad was coming over making his way deliberately towards Ronan.“Hi.” He says, sticking out a hand. “I’m Adam Parrish.”“Ronan Lynch.”





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: single parents
> 
> title from Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low but it has nothing to do with this fic I just like All Time Low

Adam Parrish is having a rough day. Actually, no. Adam Parrish has been having a rough month. He loves Emily with his whole heart, really. But a five year old is hard to handle, especially on your own.

He says as much to Blue on the phone later, after Em is back from school and coloring (relatively) peacefully in her room.

“I don’t know how you do it, Parrish. Gansey and I have enough problems ourselves, and there’s two of us.”

“There’s also two of them.” Adam reminds her. She laughs.

“As if I could forget. Oh shi- Adam, I have to go, can I call you later?” She doesn’t wait for an answer before she hangs up. Adam rolls his eyes fondly. He wonders if it was one of the twins or Gansey that was getting into something.

“Daddy?” Emily asks, looking up as he walks into her room.

“Yes, darling?”

“How many days ‘til school starts?”

“Just a few more days, lovebug. You start on Wednesday.” Em nods. Adam is so glad that she’s so excited to start school, though kindergarten isn’t something she would know to be worried about. He watches her for a while, the way her tongue peeks out of her mouth as she colors.

Adam doesn’t think he can love anything as much as he loves her.

\--//--

Opal is driving Ronan Lynch absolutely insane. He knows that she’s still at an age where putting everything she encounters in her mouth, but he wishes that she’d grow out of it already. A farm isn’t a place for a little girl to be chewing on things.

“Opal,” he calls, listening to her stack blocks in the next room. “Are you excited to start school tomorrow?”

“No.” Ronan can hear the pout in her voice. “Wanna stay home.”

“Well, you can’t do that.” He reminds her.

“Wanna stay with you.”

“You don’t want to make new friends and learn new things?”

“No.”

Ronan sighs. He hopes she won’t be too difficult tomorrow.

\--//--

Emily, of course, is up hours before she needs to be. So, of course, Adam also needs to be awake before the sun.

“Daddy, daddy! It’s Wednesday!” She yells, climbing over him onto the bed.

“Yes, sweetheart. It is.” Adam agrees, voice rough. It’s too early for this. But he gets up anyway, because that’s what being a parent is, and he makes breakfast, because that’s what a parent does, and ( _finally_ ) it’s time to drive Emily to school.

It’s there that he meets Ronan Lynch.

Adam is saying goodbye to Em when he sees him. A little blonde girl walks in, pulling nervously at a white hat. Right behind her is the most beautiful man that Adam Parrish has seen.

The man looks dangerous, with his shaved head and the edges of a thick, black tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt. At least, until he looks down at the little girl he came in with. Immediately, his hard expression melts, turing sweet and concerned as he leans down to speak with her. After a minute, he reaches out for a hug and, upon receiving one, stands back up.

“Hey, Em,” Adam says, turning back to his daughter. “Why don’t you go say hi to her.” Emily turns to look at the blonde girl. She nods.

“Good idea, daddy.”

\--//--

Ronan is apprehensive when he goes to pick Opal up after her first day. Drop off had gone surprisingly well, Opal didn’t cling and was even talking to another kid before he left. So he was hopeful, but cautious. And hopefully, he’d see that hot dad again.

And, for once, luck was on his side. When Ronan walked into the classroom, Opal was chatting rather happily to another little girl and the hot dad from this morning was standing there, chatting with another parent. Ronan waited, watching Opal until the other parent left and Hot Dad was left alone. Even then, he waited another minute, not wanting to seem desperate, but Hot Dad was coming over making his way deliberately towards Ronan.

“Hi.” He says, sticking out a hand. “I’m Adam Parrish.”

“Ronan Lynch.”


End file.
